Unbreakable
by Opulent Dreamer
Summary: Kagome has an eventful life, but lately things just seem to keep getting worse. Among an influx of enemy vampires, an old enemy from her past had risen again. Naraku has been revived, and she's never been less prepared.


Disclaimer: I claim zero ownership the series used.

* * *

The very first time they met was when they were five years old. At a park full of screaming children and scolding mothers and fathers, they met by a completely random chance.

Her red and white dress was stained and smudged from dirt and grass, and as was the matching red ribbon that had been pulled from her hair by a rude little boy when she refused to play that dumb "Kagome Kagome" game. Stubborn and not wanting to run all the way back to her mother on the other side of the park just to have it fixed, she stood and haphazardly attempted to tie it back while struggling to keep tears from her eyes. It was then that they had met.

Offering to tie it for her, and then managing to do a better job than she could ever manage, they had somehow begun to talk. Childhood innocence held no bars to stop a friendship from forming.

"_Mikuni," he said, introducing himself with a smile present on his face. Amber eyes were warm under the glow of the sun as they met her blue ones. She was hesitant about responding, hating how her name often got a few chuckles out of anyone who heard it- or worse, the request to play that stupid game. Just like the incident a few minutes ago that ended with her ribbon yanked to the ground._

_In the end, she chose to offer him her name in response, hoping that she wouldn't regret it. "Kagome."_

_Instead of giggling or asking for her to play that game, he only looked at her brighter. "Nice to meet you!"_

_His response was not one she had expected. She returned the smile as she held her hand out to place it against his extended one. "You too!"_

At the end of the day, after playing with one another, when their mothers came to find them, they were greeted by their child's new friend.

When the mothers met, they spoke for a few minutes. In that time, they decided to set up a playdate for them, since they seemed to get along so well.

It was the start of an unbreakable friendship. Mikuni's mother finding Kagome to be precious, and Kagome's mother glad her daughter had found a friend.

_**xxx ooo xxx ooo xxx ooo**_

When she turned fifteen, Kagome's life changed in a very lethal way. Pulled down the old well on the shrine and into the past while looking for their lurking pet cat by a horrific creature in search for a jewel. A jewel that turned out to be inside her, up until it was torn out.

Several stressful days for her passed. When Kagome returned to her time, she came back with a few cuts and scratches, some bruises, and a few of the dozens of fragments from a broken jewel. Understandably, she was out of school for several days as she tried to recover from her hectic time.

After the third day, while she was lounging in bed and mulling over her actions and the responsibility she now had in the past, she was startled when someone knocked on her bedroom door. When a familiar face peeked into her room, she felt her mood lift some.

"Mikuni! What brings you here?"

He held up some papers, and Kagome felt the color drain from her face. It was then that she finally realized she hadn't been going to school. So many things had been filling her head, and she had forgotten about school completely because of it.

"Oh shoot!" She took the offer papers with an exhausted sigh. "I can't believe I forgot about school… Ugh what's wrong with me?"

"What's going on?" Mikuni asked Kagome, and he heard her give an audible sigh as she sank down into her desk chair. He sat on her bed and absentmindedly pulled a doll from the corner of her desk onto his lap as he toyed with the hair.

Kagome watched him, debating on if she should even say anything about it to him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but it was totally insane. She doubted her mother would have even believed it if not for Inuyasha barging into the house to get her.

But, this _was_ Mikuni, after all. He had his own share of the supernatural. Vampires lived at the Alicein Manor- she'd met them many times and even played with them.

If there was anyone she could tell this to, it would undoubtedly be him.

"Everything's just been… really crazy," Kagome whispered softly. She gripped the arm of her chair and shook her head. A second later she buried her face in her hands with a groan. "Even the thought of trying to explain makes me feel insane."

Mikuni looked her over with a serious expression in place before grinning. "Don't worry. Crazy or not, I'll still love you."

Kagome glared at him before a fit of giggles washed over her. "I guess that makes me feel a little bit better."

Mikuni's words pushed her to confessing what her past few days had been like. For added benefit, she even tossed the jewel shards his way with a frustrated grumble of "here take a look at the stupid thing."

It was silent after she stopped explaining everything. Mikuni stood from her bed and set the the little bottle with shards in it on her desk before leaning against it. "So you plan on going back, then?"

Kagome shrugged. "I kinda _have_ to. I broke it, didn't I? It's my fault."

"Hm." Mikuni made a thoughtful noise before he shrugged, apparently shaking off whatever he wanted to say in favor of saying something else instead. "It's your choice, Kagome. If you feel like you have to, then who's to stop you?"

Kagome frowned. "I feel like your upset by it."

"I'm not," he said, smiling and looking at her as if he wanted to erase that belief. "I am worried though, so be careful."

Kagome nodded. "I will, promise."

_**xxx ooo xxx ooo xxx ooo**_

The dark circles under his eyes made her worried. He didn't sleep good. That much was painfully obvious to her.

Right now it was just the three of them at the dining room table. Mikuni, herself, and the black snake curled around his shoulders. For the most part it was completely silent between the two of them. By now their tea was cold, but neither of them spoke.

Kagome wanted to say something to break the nearly suffocating silence, but what could she even say? She bit her lip as she thought.

Late last night he had shown up at the shrine, waking her with pleading knocks on the door and a few pebbles tossed at her window. He was a mess, both physically and emotionally. Her mother was out of town visiting family with her brother and grandpa, so that left just her there when she opened the door to the heart wrenching sight of her best friend on the brink of tears. Of course she had waved him inside, at first paying no mind to the vampire that _should_ have been with Mikuni's mother. Before she could even think to question it, she found out why he was with Mikuni.

Mikuni had killed his mother out of desperation to keep his brother safe. He wasn't there long before he ended up passing out in a restless sleep on the couch. After he showered and put on some old clothing that had once belonged to Kagome's father, she had left the room for a few minutes. She came back to him asleep, so she covered him up before going back to her room and going back to sleep.

Now it was the next day, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. He wouldn't even look her in the eye. Instead he kept his line of sight pointed at the still-full mug in front of him.

"I- Mikuni…" Kagome started, only to silence herself, unable to bring herself to finish what she wanted to say. "How are you feeling?"

He looked at her, but he didn't answer. He didn't have to. It was painted all over his face. After a moment Kagome reached across the table, feeling a bit more confident in her actions instead of words. Her hand landed on top of his colder one. After a few seconds he turned his hand palm-side up, and he let their fingers thread together.

Not knowing what to say wasn't easy for her. She didn't want to offer empty promises of it getting better soon, because that wasn't what he needed.

Finally at her wits end, she got up and joined the side of the table he was on. Before he could ask what she was doing, she tugged him to her, adjusting herself some so she could set his head on her chest. Her arms were strong as she held him close, and he returned the gesture by hugging her to him, finding solace in her comforting warmth.

* * *

hi!

first post on here. im a little nervous, but hello! there's a disappointing lack in stories for this crossover.

so thats it i guess. thanks for reading!


End file.
